Christmas Cards
by nicole-purple
Summary: Harry ran away because of a secret, but his daughter doesn't want it to remain a secret. Xmas angsty fluff. Rated T for will be at some time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this while at work, I was made to stuff the company Christmas cards into the envelopes and seal them… the funny thing is that I will probably get one… lol. So I don't know what made this story kinda sad, but it is what it is… I know the first chapter is kinda short… but I hope to update soon… I don't really do anything at work…

Oh, and I don't own harry potter, or Christmas cards… besides the ones I will be getting in the mail

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry sat at his desk in the manor staring at a stack of envelopes, or three stacks to be precise; one of cards, one of envelopes, and one of envelopes stuffed full of cards. It was Christmas time, and as every year he was filling out cards, and debating what to write in them, as he heard a knock on the door.

He called out "enter", and a young girl with long straight dark hair entered wearing a plaid, fleece nightgown. "Father… what are you doing?" asked the child as she came over to climb on the man's lap.

"Well Olivia, I'm filling out Christmas cards." He said, as he showed her one of the cards with a picture of a happy couple taking a sleigh ride while it snows.

The 6 year old took the card and glancing from her father to the card asked, "What are Christmas cards?" 

Laughing he says, "Christmas cards are what you send out to people to let them know you're thinking of them and you wish them happy holidays. You can send then to teachers, doctors, and bosses almost anyone, and for friends and family you write a special note inside telling them you love them, and wish you could be with them."

Olivia looked at her father and back at the cards, and said "Are you going to send one to my daddy?"

Harry sighed and hugged the little girl to his chest, "Olivia we have talked about this, and I hope you try to understand, but because of certain things that happened before you were born, your daddy can never know about us." He looks into the little girls green eyes hoping to see understanding.

The little girl sinks down a bit on his lap and not quite pouting says, "I know, but you said they were a way to let people know you love them, and wish they were here. Don't you wish you could tell daddy that?"

Hugging Olivia again and kissing her hair, "I wish with all my heart I could do that honey, but if he knew where we were then others could find us, and I have to keep you safe."

"Okay father… I understand you can't talk to daddy." Yawning she says, "I suppose you're going to make me go to bed now, you need to finish these cards, will you tuck me in?"

"Of course I will." Harry stands up and carries the little girl to her room and lays her on her bed, covered with ponies. "Are you sure there is a bed under all these ponies?" he asks her with a smile, as he pushes them aside to make room. Some of the ponies fall on the floor, but Harry grabs them and piles them back on the bed, so the girl is surrounded by her toys.

Olivia laughs as she grabs her favorite pony, a purple one with a silver mane named Silvia. "Of course father." She says as she crawls under the covers. Harry kisses her on the forehead, and says goodnight as he adjusts the blankets around her. "I love you my little one." He says as he walks to the door and turns off the light, but just before he goes he remembers to leave the door cracked a little bit, so the hallway light shines inside the room.

As soon as she hears the door to her fathers' study shut, Olivia get up and rushes to the little desk in the corner of her room. She grabs a piece of paper and her box of crayons. Sitting down the little girls starts coloring, not being about to draw horses and a sleigh, even though ponies are her favorite animal, she starts drawing a snowmen family. Folding the sheet of paper in half, like a card, Olivia starts writing her message. Once done, she sneaks to the door to see if her father is still in his study.

Seeing that his door is still closed, she hurriedly rushes out, trying to be quiet as she makes her way to her fathers' room. Reaching his room, she quickly looks around, and seeing the only movement in the room being an owl in a cage, grins as she walks towards it.

"Hedwig, I have something for you to carry. Father always said that you can find anyone, and I need you to deliver this for me, but father can't know it's a secret." The little girl whispers as she opens the owls' cage. Suddenly glad her father taught her to tie her own shoes; she quickly ties the note to Hedwig's leg, and whispers the name of the person the letter is to be delivered to.

Opening the window quietly she lets the owl outside and watches it fly away for a minute before rushing back to her room, and bed, before her father notices.


	2. Who's your daddy

Sorry about the wait…

Oh, and I don't own harry potter, or Christmas cards… besides the ones I will be getting in the mail

text

"talking"

writing (centered)

_thinking_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Having your mail dropped on your breakfast is not the best way to start your day, especially not when you spill pumpkin juice all over yourself. After wiping juice off his face, he notices something floating through the air, grabbing it he sees a crayon drawing of a snowman family. The odd thing about this family is that it consists of two 'dad' snowmen, and one little snowgirl.

Thinking that the card must be for someone else, the dark haired man prepares to just crumble it up and throw it away, but slightly curious he decides to open it, and see who such a curious drawing was actually for.

Daddy i hope this card gets to you

Father says you dont know about me and i dont know your name but i have seen a picture

I do not know much about you but i wish i did

I know i am smart and father says i get that from you

Father says he can not right you or the bad men will come and find us

He also said that Christmas cards were to tell people that you lov them and wish they were here

That is what i wish for with all my hart

I hope the bad men dont find us but i wish you wood

I don't have much time but i lov you

lov

Olivia

Severus stares at the card reading the message over and over, until suddenly the name Olivia registers in his head. _If I ever have a little girl I think I'll name her Olivia._ "Potter what have you done?" The dark haired man says as time seems to stop and he flashes back to the last time he saw Harry Potter.

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

Severus is sitting in a wingback chair in his den when he hears a knock to the door. He puts down his glass of scotch as he rises. To his surprise, and other emotions he is not quite ready to disclose, it the one and only Harry Potter. "Potter to what do I owe the pleasure?" Severus then steps back and vaguely gestures for Potter to enter.

"Severus for the last year we have become comrades, and dare say it friends, you allow me to call you by your first name, may you please do me the honor of doing the same?" Harry asks pleadingly as he steps in and quickly chooses a seat on the couch.

"If you insist I will call you Harry." Severus says as though swallowing a bitter pill. He then moves to sit back in his chair when Harry gestures for him to sit on the couch with him. Wondering what this late night call is about Severus complies, but quickly reaches for more scotch to refill his glass.

"Before I begin, would you mind if I have something to drink as well?" Harry asks quickly. Seeing that this night is going to last a while replies, "Why not, you don't seem to want to leave anytime soon, at least we should both be comfortable." Severus rises and walks towards the mantle to get another glass for Harry.

After taking a long drink of scotch Harry says, "I want to ask you something, I know about your… um relationship status… and." "I'm Gay Potter, you know it and I know it, in fact I believe it to be something you are quite familiar with, so if we could get on with it?" Severus says with a sigh, then he proceeds to take another drink of his scotch, all the while thinking, this is going to be a long night.

Harry says slightly stammering, not able to look Severus in the eyes, "I was uh… wondering, before all of this, did you ever want to have children?"

"What kind of a question is that Po… Harry? And frankly I don't see how it is any of your concern." Severus finishes speaking and gives Harry one of his trademark glares hoping to drop the subject, but knowing that it doesn't have quite the force it used to.

Harry swallows at the sight of the glare, but continues anyway, "Please I need someone to talk to?"

Letting the glare slide from his face, Severus sighs, "Alright… Harry I suppose I will let you ask me some questions before you go off and do something incredibly stupid like you normally do. And in answer to your question, yes, I did want children, and a family, but most of all children. Before Voldemort I wanted to prove that not all Snape men were horrible fathers, and I wanted someone to pass my knowledge onto."

Taking a drink of his scotch, Harry replies, "That is what I've always wanted to have someone to love, and care for, teach things too, and in general be a family. And while gay couples are accepted, gay families are not, I'm not even allowed to adopt. Is that why you became a teacher?"

Sighing, something which he seemed to be doing a lot of tonight, replied, "No teaching was something that was forced on me, while I wanted to pass knowledge onto a child, teaching these dunderheads was not what I had in mind. I wanted to teach someone who could love the subject as I do, not try to learn just for the sake of learning. Most of these children don't want to be in my class just as much as I don't want them there."

"I always wanted a little girl. If I ever have a little girl I think I'll name her Olivia." Harry says rather wishfully.

Sniffing, "That is very unlikely Potter unless you decide to become straight again, which

I doubt." Severus replies then falls quiet seeing the look on Harry's face.

Harry stared into Severus's eyes, wishing he could decipher the thoughts that Severus was surely thinking behind those deep eyes. Severus's eyes, in turn, were moving steadily over Harry's face, trying to decide…decide what?

Suddenly their faces were mere inches apart just gazing at each other, neither knowing who moved just that they wanted to be closer still. Then they were kissing with their lips pressed together, this was not a gentle kiss but fierce and possessive.

FLASHBACKOVER

Severus suddenly snaps out of his thoughts and back into real life standing up to begin pacing, the pain of that memory too strong. But knowing that he was never the same after that one night. All he received was a note, saying 'Thank you and i'm sorry I had to leave, but don't worry about me.'

_Thank you, he said as if I had done him some sort of a favor instead of let him in to my heart and my bed… well apparently I did do him a favor, fathered his child…but how did he do it?..._ Abruptly Severus stops pacing and says out loud "Miss Grainger I should have known, Potter never could have done something so stupid or reckless without you."

AN: Sorry this took so long but who knew real life could be such a hassle. I have a full time job that requires me to go on sudden trips, and what with the holidays, and Christmas shopping, and writing this really stupid report I just haven't found the time. Although truthfully I've had most of this written for about a week now, it just took a while to find the free time to post.

Oh… and sorry about the cliffy with the sex scene but I never was very good at them… if somebody wants to write one… I could add it to the story but don't expect to get one from me… lol


	3. What did you do?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Don't own Harry Potter but the names Valius, and Marcus were made up by me to fit the situation. Even canon says that there have been previous dark lords, and if they say their names then I don't remember.

text

"talking"

_thinking_

Hermione was just sitting down to tea and was preparing to read this morning's Daily Profit, when suddenly the alarms in the manor went off. Even after six years of Voldemort being gone, constant vigilance was still drilled into her. Before the alarm bells finished ringing Hermione was crouched in a battle stance with her wand pointed at the door.

Suddenly a house elf, wearing a sweater reminiscent of Molly Weasley, pops into the room, and Hermione is barely able to avoid hexing the elf.

The elf looking slightly flustered stammers, "Miss, oh miss… it is Master Severus… and he be demanding to see you now." Hermione quickly drops her battle pose, and nodding to the house elf Leeloo, she says, "Take him to the library, and tell him I will be with him shortly after I clean up this mess." All the while looking around the room with tea spilled all over the floor.

After quickly returning the room to order, Hermione again thanks Merlin for magic, especially knowing how tedious it can be to get tea out of carpet. Setting herself to rights as well, Hermione walks to the library, all the while attempting to prepare herself for what her former Potions Master could possibly have to say to her after all these years.

Quietly opening the door Hermione spies her former teacher pacing in front of the window the tea set out by the house elf ignored as though they were Albus Dumbledores' fabled lemon drops.

Hearing the girl enter the room, Severus quickly turns his trademark sneer in place. "Miss Granger, this is not a personal visit, I come to you for information that I know you possess, and I expect you to divulge that information or there shall be consequences."

"First of all Professor Snape my name is Malfoy, and it has been for the last three years, you would know that if you had come to the wedding, but no you decided you would rather hurt your godson, than be among a bunch of Gryffindors. And second you come barging into my home demanding answers and promising consequences? What are you going to do take house points? We're not in school anymore Professor and you know how proficient I can be with my wand." Hermione says with her hands on her hips, and an angry flare in her eyes at being addressed in such a manner.

"Miss… Malfoy, as I have said this is not a personal visit, I require information, and I need to know what exactly you told one Harry Potter about having children." Severus says quickly stepping up to his former pupil, and placing his hands on her shoulders at the last part.

Confused, Hermione shrugs off Snape' hands while saying "Harry, but Professor no one has seen Harry in six years, and what is this about children, Harry was gay… he can't have children. You above all should know that."

Beginning to pace once more, "Yes I do know that it is _illegal_ for gay men to have children, but it is not impossible for gay men to have children, and I know you know what I'm talking about. The last time I talked to Potter he expressed a wish for children, now what did you tell him?"

Turning away from the pacing man, Hermione strides over to the nearest wingback chair, and seating herself, quickly pours tea, "What is this about Professor, like I said Harry has been gone for six years, and what does his wish for children have to do with you? And why now? I admit that Harry came to me, and I informed him of the full letter of the law."

Quickly seating himself, but declining the offered cup of tea, Severus pulls the hand drawn card out of a pocket of his robe, and offers it to the woman seated across from him.

Glancing at the dark haired man, with a raised eyebrow Hermione takes the card stares at the picture on the front for a bit before reading the message. Looking from the card and back to the Professor, and back to the card says, "Professor, does this mean what I think it means? You and Harry have a daughter?"

Placing his hands over his face Severus sighs, "That is exactly what I'm saying and as much as I have always wanted a child, if anyone every finds out about her, it could mean death; not just for her but for all of us for knowing about her. Now I need you to tell me exactly how this happened, it is not possible that Potter could pull this off on his own."

While lowering her head in shame she says "Oh Professor, I'm so sorry I never knew that Harry would go through with it, when he came to me for help I thought he was going to try to get the law changed. We did all this research about why the law was passed, and how it was even possible for men to have children."

"Miss Malfoy that information was banned, and burned before even I was born, how could you find any reference as to why the law was created, let alone how two men could actually have a child?" Severus says while arching his brow questioningly, realizing that again she meant no harm, but her thirst for knowledge had gotten her in over her head again.

Hermione looks up and gives Severus a searching glance as she realizes that she is being partially forgiven for her part in all this mess. "It was actually easier than you might think, once we started researching the law, we discovered that all references to it had disappeared, many potion journals were revised, as were many books on charms. And searching for older copies was impossible as they were all burned, or pages were missing. So we began to search for the reason behind the law, and again nothing, until we looked in the Daily Profit. Why would anyone think to get rid of old news articles, so all we had to do was look in back issues and there it was, the one thing that made everything fit."

TIE BETWEEN DARK LORDS FOUND

ALL HAD TWO FATHERS

Hermione suddenly laughs, slightly hysterical. "It made so much sense, all the secrecy, but then we started thinking about Voldement, and how he had a mother, a female mother. So we started digging deeper, into records not seen since the founders, in fact it was their records. Harry found them in the Chamber of Secrets, birth records, and death records, family trees for all the pureblood family, and some that don't exist anymore. And in those records we found the truth, why yes it was true that Grindenwald, Valius, Marcus, and who knows how many others had two fathers." Laughing even harder now, Hermione finishes, "In fact the funniest thing of all was Merlin, he had two fathers as well, the greatest wizard of all time, and if this law had its way he never would have existed." She finishes laughing even harder than before.

Severus stunned, just stares at the laughing woman unable to comprehend what she just said,_it couldn't be true… the previous dark lords were from gay couples? But I know its true the dark lord was not, he had a mother…and Merlin, what else has the ministry been hiding from us?_

Hearing hiccups Severus suddenly snaps out of his thoughts. Seeing Hermione doubled over and holding her stomach he pours the woman more tea for her hiccups, and wishes he carried calming drought with himself. Bracing himself for the response, "Miss Malfoy, if what you say is true, then why did you not attempt to get the law changed, especially if you had proof of Merlins parentage?"

After several sips of tea and deep breathes, Hermione is finally able to calm herself she replies, "That was our plan, I spent months on our proposal, and while Harry helped he was more concerned with finding the spell or potion that made conception possible, he just said if we found it now, then it would be more available for couples once the law was changed. Finally we were done, and I was just reading over the law to make sure that I covered everything, when I noticed a seal that I had overlooked before. The World Council Seal, I should have recognized it at once, but I guess I just over looked it. When I told Harry what it meant he was devastated, it was near impossible to change the law." The now sleek curly haired woman finishes with a sad wistful look on her face, as she gazes out the window.

Severus beginning to understand asks, "But what does the World Council have to do with this law? I thought the last time they met was just after Grindenwald was defeated?"

Sighing Hermione turns back to Severus and searches his face, "Don't you see that was the reason they convened, this law was formed, its world wide and the only way to change it would be for the World Council to meet again, which is almost impossible since so many countries are at war with each other."

After finally receiving the information that he came for Severus slumps in his chair and puts his hands over his face, "So Potter, realizing that he was unable to change the law, but finding the spell, concocts a plan to become pregnant and run away with the child, hiding it and himself from everyone. But even with that stupid plan why did that foolish boy choose me?"

Cautiously Hermione replies, keeping her eyes on his face for any type of response that might show, "It must have had something to do with the conditions of the spell, in case of discovery we memorized and burned everything, except for the records in the Chamber of Secrets. The spell requires that both partners must want children, and they must have a special bond, preferably love."

Severus swiftly put his hands on the arms of his chair, and glaring responds, "Are you insinuating …"

"Of course not Professor" Hermione interjects only to be interrupted by the dark haired man, "And will you stop calling me Professor, I have not been yours, let alone a teacher for several years. Both being adults I believe that you may call me by my first name"

"Alright" she gulps before proceeding "Severus… perhaps there was some other type of bond between you and Harry, you did get quite close at the end of the war. Or maybe he thought you deserved a child as much as he did, or even that you had characteristics that he would want for the child, as the letter says she is very smart, a trait you are known for."

Giving Hermione a hard look, "If any of that were true, why wouldn't he let me know, all he said was that he wished someone to confide in, we talked about children and families, and the next morning he was gone, and I was left with a thank you note." He finishes sounding offended.

Standing and moving closer to the window, Hermione leans against the sill, no longer able to look at the hurt man replies, "Maybe that was your bond a yearning for children and family? Who will ever know, the important question is, are you going to leave them be, or are you going to find your daughter?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

AN: Ok so I totally love reviews, and since it was a slow day at work I wrote up a whole new chappie, and it's the longest one yet… so for next chappie what will Sevie do; try to protect her secret and get the law changed, or try to find Olivia…

Oh and I apologize for any grammar or comma issues, I don't have a beta and I really love comma's… oh and bonus points plus a cookie, if anyone can figure out where the house elf's name came from… lol


	4. Bunny

HPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHP

First off thanks for all the reviews… oh and 100 bonus points plus one of my special cookies for angeleye68 who guessed that Leeloo the house elf got her name from the fifth element

And I have to give a super apology for not updating in so long, but lets just say that I do not recommend moving to another state right after a major holiday… yay from the far north; Michigan, to the east; Virginia, and now the south; Alabama, I sure have gotten around in the past 6 months.

text

"talking"

_thinking_

Standing and quickly striding over to Hermoine, Severus grabs her shoulders and gives her a quick shake, "Get a hold of yourself Mrs. Malfoy, we have work to do, and there is no time for you to wallow in guilt." Turning her to look him in the eyes, he finishes, "I require all of the information you acquired; I need your plans for the law, any note or proof you have that wasn't burnt, if I am ever to get my daughter, and you your best friend, we have a lot of work to do."

Hermoine just stares at her ex-professor after his speech, "But Severus, the World Council, the names of members are kept a strict secret so that there is no chance of corruption, and without a great need the council will not meet on their own, it is an impossible task" She moves away from Severus and calls for Leeloo to bring her something stronger than tea, glancing at the distraught man she seconds that order.

Grateful for the glass of scotch the elf brings him, Severus turns to the no longer bushy haired woman with the first real smile, "It just so happens that I happen to know the French council member… we happen to be quite good friends, and I am one of the few people who happens to know his status. And being on such good terms with him, I am certain in being able to enlist his help to our cause." He smiles again before downing the rest of his scotch.

Hermoine turns quickly, with shock present on her face from his proclamation. "You mean all along you knew a member, that if Harry had just told you his plan, our plan from the start none of this would have happened?"

Quirking his eyebrow Severus regards the young woman, "Yes, and on the other hand a large resounding No… You see while I can get him to believe in our cause, we must still give him enough evidence to call for a council meeting, and then we must still convince the council. So if our argument is sound and secure, then theoretically we will be fine, but they may still not want to take any chances, and if they find out about Olivia, they may still condemn her to death. They may want to put provisions under the law limiting the conditions of conception and birth. We actually have a long battle ahead of us."

Smiling widely Hermoine suddenly twirls around in joy, "But there is hope, after everything we've been through Severus you must know we have a chance, all we ever had was hope before. We must find and tell Harry… Olivia said that she wanted a daddy for Christmas that means we have a week to find them."

Staring at Hermoine as though she were crazy, Severus summons the house elf to refill his glass. Turning to sit back in his chair he responds, "You must be out of your know-it-all mind Granger, we can not interfere in their lives now, if anyone were to find out about them it is instant death, we must endeavor to get the law changed first."

Hermoine simply stares at the dour man, and takes a drink of her scotch as she moves to sit down in the wingback chair across from him. Taking another drink before speaking, "Severus how can you sit there and honestly say that you will, by your own violation, delay meeting your daughter, the fabled child that you claim to have longed for. Harry deserves to know, and most of all Olivia deserves to know her other father.

"Be that as it may, the task at hand and of the most importance is to change the law, otherwise my daughters, and your friends' life if forfeit. Now I need you to gather all of your materials as soon as possible so that I may set up a meeting with the French council member. That is the first step; after we have his support and a meeting date for the council then we may find my daughter." Severus then leans back in his chair and steeples his fingers in his lap as he ponders the emotions crossing the woman's face; defiance, anger, and finally hope.

Taking another drink, Hermoine ponders what he has said; she knows it is the logical choice, but not the most satisfying one. _Severus may not see the hope, but I will find Harry and his daughter, and then he must have hope. _

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP (Harry and Olivia)

Harry was standing outside of Olivia's snow covered school, waiting for the bell to ring. Humming to himself Harry hears the bell and waits for the rush of elementary school children. Seeing Olivia's bouncing black pigtails, he quickly strides up the slushy walkway, as she comes running and jumps into his arms, "Father guess what? I painted a picture of a bunny and the teacher liked it." She says holding out the picture of the black and white bunny.

Harry picks the girl up and puts her on his shoulders as they walk home, "That's a lovely bunny honey we can put it on the refrigerator when we get home. And talking about food, have you decided upon what cookies we're making for Santa this year, I have to know early so I can buy all the stuff."

Holding onto the maroon knit cap on her fathers' head Olivia says, "I've been thinking, everyone does gingerbread or sugar cookies, so I was thinking about maybe rice crispy treats, and we could dye them colors… and all kinds of stuff, and of course just carrots for the reindeer, nine carrots one for each of them."

Walking the next couple of snow covered blocks very quickly, Harry sees their little house, with the little yard and plastic playset just peaking from the back yard, and asks, "Well Olivia would you like to play outside for a little bit or did you want to come in and help me with dinner?"

Pretending to think hard about it, Olivia signals that she wants down, and says, "Well… can I use my sled to slide down the snow-covered back stairs? Please?"

Laughing, "Of course you can honey, I'll just come in back and shovel the back deck so there is more snow on the stairs for you. Now you check and make sure that that your boots, gloves, and hat are on tight." After speaking Harry quickly walks, with Olivia in tow, around the house to shovel the back porch as promised.

With the shoveling quickly finished, the green eyed man makes sure that Olivia is alright sliding by herself, then proceeds into the house to finish his pot roast and potatoes dinner. Quickly sticking his head back out the back porch door, he calls, "Olivia did you want gravy with dinner?"

Waiting until she slides to the bottom of the stairs/makeshift sled hill stands and yells back, "Yes father… please."

A half hour later, Olivia gets cold, and after putting away her sled trudges through the back door covered in snow. Seeing his daughter about to enter the kitchen immediately holds up his hand and yells, "Stop, don't make another move into my kitchen before you take off all of that off."

Sighing, Olivia slowly begins to undress, and before just throwing it all in a pile remembers to hang up her snow-pants and coat before her father has to remind her again. But seeing him start to make a glass of hot chocolate for her, she quickly brightens up and puts away her hat, gloves, and boots.

Smiling that she put everything away, Harry hands Olivia her glass of hot chocolate, with extra marshmallows, and then walks with her into the living room to turn on her favorite program Dora the Explorer. America really had some of the best children's programs he thought.

Seeing her settled in her very own Dora the Explorer recliner, Harry returns to the kitchen to put his finishing touches on the roast. Seeing everything is going well, he turns to start setting the table. Spotting the painting of the bunny his daughter made, he makes an abrupt turn to grab it, and pin it to the fridge with a magnet shaped like the letter B.

With perfect timing as to the ending of her show, Harry calls the little girl to dinner. Sitting her in her booster chair, he starts to make her plate, when she asks, "Father did you have pot roast and potatoes in England?"

Laughing slightly as he settles himself into his chair, "Of course we do honey. We have lots of other foods as well, maybe one day I'll make you kippers." Then they both settle down to dinner.

After dinner, Harry works with Olivia on her schoolwork, and being in advanced first grade, that consisted of learning new words, and basic numbers and math. Olivia was very smart, and was advanced in her letters and reading. She could read and write already, but was at normal levels with everything else, so she was still in first grade with the other children her age.

Soon it was bedtime, and Harry was picking out a book to read to Olivia, even though she could read on her own, they kept up the tradition of Harry reading a chapter of a book at night. Seeing as they had just finished their previous book, Little House on the Prairie and Harry didn't have the rest of the books they had to pick something else, so he decided upon some silly poetry out of their favorite book, Where the Sidewalk Ends. Thinking that Olivia was asleep, Harry closes the book, and starts to stand when Olivia says, "Father would it be bad to use my Christmas wish, to wish for my Daddy?"

Bending down with sorrow in his eyes, Harry quickly hugs his daughter. "No honey, it wouldn't be a bad thing, but Santa may not be able to grant that wish. He only does good things, and if the bad people found us then bad things would happen. I know you want your Daddy and hopefully one day you will be able to meet him, but for now you have to wait. Now it is bed time." Kissing the top of her head, he rearranges her stuffed ponies.

"I love you my little one." He says as he walks to the door and turns off the light, leaving the door cracked a little bit. Sighing to himself Harry quietly walks down the stairs, and once again pondered if his decision was the right one. _It had to be right; I don't know what I would do without Olivia, now I have a family a real one, instead of the borrowed one I had with the Weasleys. Although I do miss Ron and Hermoine something awful sometimes._

Knowing that he can't change anything now, Harry tidies up the house before setting down in his study to again wonder if he should write a letter to Severus and explain, or at least send a Christmas card. Though he had left Britain and the wizarding community at large Harry kept up with his magic and knew he was more than capable of sending an untraceable letter.

Quickly deciding against the letter, as Severus would be far angrier at this knowledge than he must surely be at Harry leaving so precipitously those many years ago.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I know its kinda short, but hey at least its something… and as for things about Olivia I had to flash back to when my niece was 6, she really did do rice crispy treats, and there are always 9 carrots for the reindeer. And as for sliding on the stairs, she still does that several years later, its more fun than you might think. As for Little House on the Prairie, and Where the Sidewalk Ends, I don't own either of them, although my niece does own a copy of each.

I have a general plot, and I'm still trying to figure out how to follow that plot, so I decided to give you a snippet into the life of Harry and Olivia.


	5. And Still

AN: This dream sequence was delightfully inspired by the Reba McEntire song And Still. The song just seemed to kinda fit, so I used the lyrics for part of the story. I know the style is different, but music often inspires my stories…

Also on a side note I'm trying to work more of Harry and Olivia into the story. Oh and a special thanks to all of you that reviewed… I love reviews… I think they make me write more cause I feel bad that people are waiting for updates… lol

text

"talking"

_thinking_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry lay in bed tossing and turning as he dreamed.

Harry was watching himself walk through Diagon Alley as though he was reviewing an old memory. When out of the corner of his eye he sees Severus Snape, and all he can think is, _Thousands of people live in this town and I had to run into him. When I saw him there on that busy street those feelings came back again, there was no where to run, no where to hide, he walked up to me and looked in my eyes. And still the world stood still, I couldn't move and all I could feel was this aching in my heart saying I loved him still._

He said, "How've you been, it's great to see you again you're really a sight for sore eyes."

I said, "I can't complain. Oh, I'm doin' fine."

We talked as the people rushed by. We laughed about old times and all we went through.

That's when he hugged me and said "I've missed you."

_And still, the world stood still I couldn't move and all I could feel was this aching in my heart saying I loved him still._

That's when she walked up to him he said "This is my wife." I gave my best smile but I was dying inside. He said, "We gotta go now it's getting late it was so good to see you." And then they walked away

_And still, my world stood still I couldn't move and all I could feel was this aching in my heart saying I loved him... Still._

Harry awoke with a start his heart pounding. _Severus can't be married, that is just crazy. _Harry thinks but out loud says, "I tried to push my thoughts of Severus away, but I can't forget him or the way I felt about him. I can't do this to Olivia or myself anymore, she deserves to know her other father. As hurt as Severus would be at the deception of all these years, he needs to know." Harry then lies back down. _Tomorrow I will think up a plan of telling Severus about Olivia, and try to explain what happened all those years ago_.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus leaves Malfoy Manor with a large stack of notes and journals carefully reduced in size and weight to fit in his pocket. Aparating to Spinners End Severus sees a flash of what the house looked like during his childhood, and is again thankful for the renovations he was able to implement throughout the years. Now the building looked nothing like before, besides the fact that it was a house.

Quickly walking through the gate, and subsequently the wards, Severus enters the house and hands off his cloak to his house elf Elvis. Taking the notes he retreats to his study to review the proposal the former Miss Granger had written many years ago.

Several hours later the aged house elf appears with a pop. The black haired man glances up from the papers on his desk and asks, "Yes what is it Elvis?"

Bowing before speaking, "Elvis is wondering if Master Severus will be requiring dinner tonight?"

Peering at the clock on the corner of his desk, Severus realizes that he has been reading for several hours and that it is almost dinner time. "Yes Elvis I will be staying for dinner tonight, make your own judgment on what is acceptable."

The house elf again bows at this statement, "Yes, Master Severus dinner will be ready." The elf then disappears with another pop, supposedly to the kitchen.

Severus sighs and glances at the papers and books on his desk once more, all the while thinking, _There was a good reason Granger was known as the smartest witch of her age. This proposal truly is brilliant for convincing the Ministry. But for the World Council, something will need to be done. First things first I must set up a meeting with Jean-Pierre. _

The following morning Severus can be seen apartating to the entrance of the French Ministry. Quickly entering what appears to be a rundown building, Severus appears inside a beautiful entranceway, done in the style of classical architecture and paintings. Handing over his wand to the attendant just as in the British Ministry, Severus asks, in perfect French, for directions for the Department of Magical Transportation Broom Regulatory Control, specifically the office of Jean-Pierre Laroche.

Not looking up from her desk a very bored looking woman says, "M'sieur Laroche's office is located upon the third floor at the very end of the hall on the right, the lifts are located to the left beyond the bathrooms."

The dark haired man strides to the lifts, mentally preparing his report/speech for his friend Jean-Pierre. After reaching the end of the hall on the third floor, Severus sees only a very nondescript door without a name on it. Assuming that it must be the door, Severus knocks, and a male voice promptly responds "Enter" in French.

Severus enters the office, and immediately notices how orderly everything appears to be. The occupant of the room, one Jean-Pierre Laroche, finishes writing something and looks up with an exclamation. Immediately rising the tall, lithe, strawberry blonde man strides around his desk to hug Severus, but refrains from kissing his cheeks in greeting knowing Severus's preferences.

"Severus my old friend sit, sit." As Jean-Pierre gestures towards a comfortable looking wingback chair. "What are you doing here my friend? I was not expecting to hear from you let alone see you so soon, we just met last month."

Severus seats himself and gestures for his old friend to sit, but accepts the offer of tea before saying, "Are your silencing wards up to par? What I come to you for is of the most secret importance."

Arching his brow in curiosity, the blonde man takes a sip of his tea before responding, "Of course Severus, _all_ of my duties require discretion, some more than others. Now what is this matter of importance? I am assuming you do not wish to speak of international broom regulations. I must admit I am highly curious as to what you could have to say to a World Council member."

Nodding that Jean-Pierre has guessed correctly says, "It is regarding a law that was passed before we were born, right after Grindenwald, the Anti-Gay Children Law. I need to know who moved to pass the law, and what was their evidence?"

"That information is readily available in the Council Library; you did not need to come to me for that. What is this really about? What does this law have to do with you; you gave up the wish for children many years ago?" Jean-Pierre replies with a disproving frown that Severus is trying to evade him.

His face showing nothing, "New evidence has come to my attention that the evidence presented was incorrect, or at least misinterpreted. I can't be seen at the Council Library I need you to get the information for me. I need to know who wanted this law passed, and what evidence they gave."

Showing a mix of concern and confusion, Jean-Pierre responds, "I will do this for you Severus, you have been a loyal friend for many years, even during the wars, I believe you must have good reason to believe this law was passed wrongfully."

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Severus stands and quickly offers his hand in acknowledgement of the promise.

Jean-Pierre cocks his head at the need to seal the promise but accepts his hand anyway. "I will get the information for you within a few days, now would you mind telling me what you know?"

Severus returns to his seat, but sits forward his eyes upon Jean-Pierres face, "What would you say if I told you that Merlin had two fathers?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

AN: Ok so I have been totally lazy with updating, I have 3 day weekends but I just felt like being lazy… the first part came easy, but I had to force myself to write the end just so I could update… lol, no worries, I'm actually a little sick of HP fanfiction right now… it happens sometimes, don't worry I'll be back, so I've been exploring Gundam, LOTR, and Yu-Gi-OH again. Oh and as odd as it sounds teen titans… who knew?


	6. Letters

AN: ok so I'm actually finishing writing this during the Superbowl if you can believe it… but I like to update every weekend if possible… doesn't always happen and it almost didn't cause I'm hosting the party. anyway GO PATRIOTS!!!

text

"talking"

_thinking_

Severus returns home after spending several hours with his friend Jean-Pierre. Some of that time was spent discussing the law, and some of it was catching up with an old friend over lunch. Entering his study he is surprised to see a package and two letters. One of the letters he sees is from Hermoine and is attached to the package, the other is from an unknown sender, but that is not too uncommon since the war. His reputation as a Potions Master has overcome his reputation as a Death Eater, and he was often receiving requests for assistance with potions projects.

Deciding that Hermoine's letter was of more importance, he sets the other letter aside and opens the package. Inside is a plain brown journal, full of Hermoines handwriting. Realizing the journal must be full of her notes he opens the letter for the full explanation.

Severus,

With this letter I have included a journal of more of the notes I have from working with Harry. Regretfully though after you left I soon realized that most of our notes, and our evidence are still in the Chamber of Secrets, so unless you are aware of another parseltongue? Then we definitely need to find Harry. I've written down everything I can remember in the journal, but it still won't be enough without the evidence. The only question now is how do we find Harry? After he first disappeared, I, the Weasley twins, and the Ministry did everything they could to find him. I will continue to do research to find him but any ideas you have would be useful.

Hermoine Malfoy

Putting down the letter with a sigh, Severus picks up the journal and flips through her notes, and her pages and pages of, '_everything I can remember'_,_she could probably rewrite most books word for word._

He then proceeds to set the journal and letter back on his desk, then calls for his house elf Elvis. "Elvis bring me some tea, and then begin dinner; I shall be dining in tonight." The elf bows before disappearing.

Moments later the elf reappears carrying a tea tray. Elvis sets the tray on the table next to the desk and leaves quietly hoping to not disturb his master who is busy reading.

Severus reads several pages in the journal before he realizes that most of it is a repeat of the material found in the other journals. Growing bored he skips to the end section with her personal notes. That is when he notices Elvis has brought the tea he asked for.

Laying the journal back down, Severus prepares his cup of tea when he remembers the second envelope. Finding the envelope, Severus waves his wand and says a quick spell to detect any spells on the letter. The only detectable magic is an untraceable spell. Curious he opens the envelope to read,

For Severus Snapes eyes only:

This parchment has been enchanted and requires two things

1: A drop of Severus Snapes blood

2: An answer to this question: What spell did the half-blood Prince create during his fifth year at Hogwarts?

Answer incorrectly or if there are any enchantments present in the blood, and this paper shall self destruct.

Sincerely,

An old and hopefully still dear missing friend.

With shock Severus realizes that the letter must be from Harry. Smiling at his resourcefulness Severus quickly pricks his finger, letting a drop fall onto the parchment, and then grabs a quill and writes Sectumsempra before the blood dries. Suddenly the blood and ink fade into the parchment and the real letter appears.

Dear Severus,

As hard as this must be for you to read it is equally hard for me to write now. Many things have happened since that fateful night, and you are wondering why I am writing now, six years later and two days before Christmas, and most importantly you are wondering why I don't get to the point. Six years ago I came to you with a need, a need that I found you shared, but it was too risky to share the plan with you. I hope that you do not feel as if I took advantage of you, but you were my choice, I didn't want it to be anyone but you.

You will have to go to Hermoine for the full details, but I was against the law against gay male couples having children. We attempted to get the law changed but found it impossible, so I attempted a risky venture. I decided that I would find a man to father a child for me, and then I would disappear, once I had the child it would be easy to pretend that the child's mother had died. The spell required that there be a bond between the fathers, I almost preferred it that way. My conscious would not allow me to have a child with someone that I didn't care for. I spent weeks trying to find the right man. The father should be someone I respected; someone who had qualities I would want passed onto a child, someone who wanted children, and most importantly someone I would hope would want to have children with me if they had the option.

I can almost picture the glare on your face, how presumptuous of me. But I cared, and still do care deeply for you. You were the only one who ever looked at me not Harry Potter. You were wrong about my childhood, but in the end it did help ground me, nothing ever went to my head, and I never thought anything should be handed to me. I owe that to you. During the final years of the war I learned much more about you, and how much we actually had in common. I don't know when I fell in love with you… yes love, but it happened and I regret nothing.

I had planned to wait and discuss things with you, but then that night happened and I knew that I conceived, and I panicked and just left. I didn't know how you felt about me, or the law, or anything. I knew we had a bond but if it went past more than friendship that night proved it to me, but I couldn't risk being found out.

To cut this story short I… no we now have a beautiful six year old daughter named Olivia. She has your black hair, but my eyes. She definitely has your brains, and is advanced for her age in reading and writing, although her spelling could still use some work. I try not to keep things from her, and she does know about you, just not your name. I have one picture from the war that she has grown overly fond of, and it stays next to her bed every night. For her safety I have kept everything a secret, but she is of the age where she needs her Daddy and her father. That is what she calls you, I am her father and you are her daddy.

She would love to meet you, and I greatly wish you see you again. I know in my heart that you would never do anything to endanger your daughter. Tomorrow Hedwig will return for your response, if you feel it is too dangerous to meet I understand. Any response would be greatly appreciated, even if it just a letter full of your scathing comments.

With all of my heart,

Olivia's father

After finishing the letter Severus could only sit back in his chair in astonishment at the letter. He needed to find Harry and here it was in a letter. _It was entirely possible that the letter was a fake, but no one else knew about his fifth year potions book, or his daughter besides two people that he would trust with his life, Hermoine and Jean-Pierre.__She may not be his favorite person,_ he thinks with a snort,_but she would never betray mine or Harry's trust._

"But now I have to respond to Harry's letter, and how do I tell him that I already knew about Olivia, and Hermoine and I have been working on changing the law for several days?" Severus says as he stands to begin pacing the length of his study. Stopping suddenly by the card from Olivia on his mantle, he says, "The simple answer is to pretend that I don't know. If I tell him that I knew of Olivia, he will want to know how, and then she will get in trouble. I understand wanting to keep her safe, but she is only a child, and she was very ingenious in sending that card unbeknownst to her father. " Severus sighs but before he can begin to pen his reply, Elvis appears and says, "Dinner is ready master."

"Yes Elvis I will be along shortly." Severus then sets the letter back on his desk, and decides to finish the letter after dinner.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ok so not the best update but I like the fact that everything is coming together, there is a perfect odd timing to it. Olivia got the proverbial ball rolling; now everyone wants to get together for Christmas, and she doesn't even know… lol

I have yet to still figure out an ending, let alone what Severus is actually going to say to Harry… so any ideas would be appreciated


	7. What am I going to wear?

Disclaimer: I haven't had one of these in a while, or ever in this story if I think about it and remember correctly which I probably don't, but anyway I don't own Harry Potter. The only thing I do own is the idea of a law forbidding children from gay couples.

AN: Ok so the Patriots lost the Superbowl but it was close… And sorry for not updating in a while but I had a road block… and my plot bunnies were totally running in the opposite direction. But again I would like to say that I love reviews… and they really do guilt me into writing faster cause I feel bad that I haven't updated… but my reviews are getting few and far between… ok enough of the pity party and onto the story..

oh and thank you to my few reviewers for the last chapter, especially Anna for her helpful suggestion… lol

text

"talking"

_thinking_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus sits at his desk staring at the two letters he has written. One was to Harry the other was to Hermoine, and he was attempting to decide which to send._Should I just send this to Harry or should I ask Hermoine what to say?_ Normally the thought of asking anyone, especially the know-it-all Gryffindor as should would always be known, would be repulsive, but she did know Harry better than anyone else. Deciding against Hermoine, as Harry deserved his honest response, he seals his letter to Harry, and prepares to write another to Hermoine detailing what Harry said and how he was going to respond.

Tired after the emotions of the day, Severus heads to bed but not without a nightcap of scotch, all the while still hoping that he is doing the right thing.

The next morning Severus is still asleep, after his nightcap turned into a night of getting yourself drunk so you don't have to think, when Hedwig appears to get the letter. The snowy owl taps at the window impatiently, until finally the window swings open on its own. Hedwig fly's to the desk and seeing two letters grabs the one for Harry, being a magical owl she is able to read the titles and deliver the correct letter.

Several hours later Severus awakes to a raging headache. Not wanting to move but remembering that a hangover potion is merely a room away, he grumbles his way to a standing position, and slowly makes his way to his bathroom, and subsequent potions cabinet.

After returning to somewhat normalcy, Severus remembers the letters and that Hedwig was supposed to return. Entering his study and seeing only one letter, and an open window he realizes that the owl must have came while he was sleeping. Glad that at least something went to plan Severus called for Elvis to begin breakfast and to deliver the letter to Malfoy Manor.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile halfway around the world Hedwig appears in Harry's back yard via special portkeys made for international owl delivery. Harry has been watching for the owl and is sitting in his backyard simply waiting. As Hedwig flies towards him, he quickly stands to get the letter, and when she lands on his shoulder, he caresses her and tells her what a good job she did. Holding the letter in his hand, Harry can simply stand there staring at his name in that familiar script as Hedwig flies into the house and upstairs to her cage.

Deciding that enough time has been wasted, wasted over the years; Harry carries the letter into his study, grabbing his cup of tea as he walks past his chair. Sitting at his desk Harry is especially glad that Olivia is at school, and then spending the afternoon at a friend's house.

Sighing Harry opens the letter hoping the message is positive, but at the same time knowing that anything is possible.

Harry,

You have no idea as to the emotions that I felt upon receiving your letter. Anger and betrayal that you chose now to contact me and you kept so much from me for so long. But also there was hope and love for a daughter that I have never known. But as a wise woman once said, "We have a chance to turn the pages over, we can write what we want to write, but we have to make ends meet before we get much older." In other words what's done is done, but nothing says we can't make the future what we want it to be.

First I would like to express my disappointment that you did not share your issues with me sooner, for after speaking with Hermoine I realized that I could have saved you a lot of trouble as I am currently friends with a member of the World Council. We have already put into action a plan to get the council to meet and hopefully revoke the law.

After reading the last line, Harry has to stop reading at the pure joy and astonishment that Severus was going to help him. Then he becomes sad and angry that if had just shared everything sooner, then Severus would know his daughter, and Harry would not be alone in another country. Slowly tears start to form in his eyes, and he quickly wipes them on the edge of his shirt so he can continue to read the letter.

The only issue that we have come across is the records locked within the Chamber of Secrets.

We were attempting to discern a way into the chamber when your letter arrived. And now I believe it is time to write about the rest of your letter. Of course I would wish to meet with you, and not just to get into the chamber, there was much left unresolved when you left. And above all else I would love to meet my daughter. As for my personal feelings towards you, if you honestly thought I was going to express them in a letter, you are sadly mistaken. But as for meeting I leave the time and place up to you, for this matter, and this matter only I am at your beck and call.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape

Finally finishing the letter Harry is both laughing and crying. He suddenly stands and jumps for joy holding the letter in his right hand. "Yes, Severus wants to meet with me! But holy Merlin's knickers what am I going to say? What am I going to wear? This is the man I love we're talking about, what am I going to do?" Finished with his ranting, Harry sits back in his chair bewildered at what is going to happen.

Looking at the clock, Harry realizes how much time has passed and that he must begin dinner before Olivia is dropped off. Quickly deciding upon a simple casserole that leaves him time to think. _I must contact Severus soon, but what am I going to do this close to Christmas._ At the end of this thought Harry smacks himself in the forehead, and immediately feels the splash of liquid on his face. He then realizes that he still has the spoon in his hand that he was stirring the casserole ingredients with. _Ok I am a double dork. Christmas, why didn't I think of it before? Olivia would love to have Severus here for Christmas and I am sure that he would agree to it if it would make her happy. _ Quickly popping the, now ready, casserole in the oven, Harry strides out of the kitchen to his study and begins writing the letter.

After many revisions he finishes the letter and sends off a disgruntled Hedwig with the letter and another set of portkeys, when Harry hears the doorbell. Walking to the door, Harry can already see Olivia and her friend Julie, playing in the front yard, through the main window. Answering the door he greets Julies mother Angela with an, "I hope she wasn't too much of a hassle today. She's so excited about Christmas this year." He then turns and gestures for her to enter the house, the girls can play in the yard for a while longer.

Smiling at the handsome man Angela responds while entering the house, "Of course not, they were complete dears as always. Julie loves having her over, in fact I'm surprised they're still outside, that's all they did at our house, skating on the back pond and making snowmen." She then begins to take off her hat and unzips her coat at the warmth in the room.

Harry smiles at the thought of his girl skating. He had never quite been able to pick up the skill, but of course he never mastered the landing of a portkey either. He was still unable to fathom how Hedwig could still fly after being transported. Shrugging off the thought as irrelevant, Harry asks his guest if she would like something to drink.

Shaking her head, Angela replies, "I'm sorry we can't stay very long. Since tomorrow is Christmas Eve we have an appointment to get our holiday photos taken. We were lucky and found a wonderful photographer that will do outside photos instead of just in a studio. Julia is so excited that her new snowman will get to be in the photo, we decided that our snow-covered backyard and pond would be a perfect backdrop this year."

Nodding in agreement, "That does sound lovely; perhaps Olivia and I should attempt something like that. We usually just get her photo taken with Santa and be done with it." Harry then sits in a chair by the window where he is able to watch the girls.

Angela meanwhile is putting back on her winter gear, "Oh you should, my mother did it every year, and it is always so amusing to look back at the photos and see how everyone changed from year to year. And I'm sorry to say this but we must be going, I'll just grab Julie, and send Oli in alright?" She says using Olivia's nickname.

Harry just nods as he thinks of what a family photo of Olivia, Severus and himself would look like. _Would he smile? Would we have our arms around each other like a happy family?_ Snapping himself out of it at the entrance of his daughter, he helps her remover her winter gear, and tells her to go wash up as dinner is almost done. Seeing her skip to the downstairs bathroom, Harry smiles to himself at what her response is going to be at finally meeting her Daddy.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHP

AN: ok the wise word are actually from the song You're the Voice, by Heart, and I'm actually thinking of writing a songfic to it as a side note…


	8. Correct course of Action

Okay I totally apologize for not updating sooner, but the farther I got from the holidays the less and less I wanted to work on this story… and I was getting totally burnt out at work, so I pretty much just got home, ate dinner and went to bed. For those of you who care, I have a very physically demanding job where I have to get up at 4:30 am and I don't get home til' 4:30pm… so like a kid in elementary school I have a bed time of :: sigh :: 8:30-9 at the latest.

Also I apologize if this chapter seems a little disjointed as I wrote half of it this summer… and the second half is me trying to follow my outline.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters just the stupid law that they are trying to get changed.

text

"talking"

_thinking_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus was sitting in Hermoine's library telling her, in more detail than his letter, of his plan of how to deal with Harry. "I must be very careful when we meet, we must maintain the utmost secrecy, but I know he will insist that I see Olivia, and frankly, even I don't have the heart to deny her. Especially not after receiving her card. And that is something else I must keep from him. At least gaining his assistance will be easy, but still if anyone were to discover that he was here."

Severus was interrupted mid-sentence by Hermoine exclaiming as she stands and begins to pace, "And why must his return be kept a secret? Everyone looked for him for so long, I'm sure after all this time we could come up with a plausible cover story, or just use the one he currently uses, wherever he is, that his wife died in childbirth, and he is now a single father?"

Severus fixes her with one of his trademark glares at her obvious brain malfunction. He cuts off her tirade with an angry wave of his hand and replies, "Harry came out of the closet before he disappeared. Do you really expect people to believe that he suddenly became straight and fathered a child in the limited time frame of his disappearance and Olivia's birth? While many people would simply be glad to have 'the Savior of the Wizarding World' back, Potter still has enemies, and they will start asking questions; questions that he/we won't be able to answer."

Sighing and shaking her head that Severus was obviously right, she responds, "But some people deserve to know. Ron may not care anymore, but that isn't true of the rest of the Weasleys. Harry always considered them to be family."

Severus gestures for her to sit, so she will stop distracting him with her pacing. "That will not be our decision. I will broach the subject during our meeting, but it is up to Harry. He has cared and raised this child for six years, if he is mature enough to do that, then perhaps he may already have a plan in mind. Though Merlin help us, if it is anything like his last plan." Severus frowns as he remembers the young, newly impregnated, boy disappearing.

Staring at her hands, Hermoine sighs as she realizes that she will not be able to persuade the man to bring Harry back to England.

Suddenly the door opens and in walks Draco who starts to speak before he notices the occupants, assuming that Hermoine was alone, "My love, I took the afternoon off of work I was hoping we could…" Draco trails off as he notices Severus. Nodding in his direction he says, "Godfather, to what do I owe this pleasure? You haven't been to this house to see me since before my wedding, and now I find you here chatting up my wife?" He then raises his eyebrow as though with disdain but really he is attempting to disguise the surprise at seeing the man who he thought hated him.

Unlike Draco, Severus shows his surprise clearly on his face while he responds, "Actually I was here earlier this week, and I had assumed your wife would have told you of my visit." He then proceeds to glare at the Gryffindor for having put him in this awkward position.

Setting her own glare onto Severus for making her seem unfaithful, she quickly concocts a lie. "Draco my heart, Severus came to ask me about some research for the ministry, that I did several years ago. As the research was Top Secret, I didn't want to tell you about his visit, because then you would ask questions that I wasn't allowed to answer." Hermoine makes sure to avoid looking into Draco's eyes as she speaks. He was always able to tell when she was lying.

"Be that as it may, I would have assumed my wife" putting extra emphasis on the word, "would have had at least told me we had a repeat visitor. And that she would have trusted me enough to tell me that the nature of the visit was secret. But as it is, I will leave you to your secret meeting." Draco then abruptly turned on his heal and strode out of the room, obviously upset at Hermoine.

"Oh, dear." Hermoine sighs, "I've really bungled things up this time, haven't I?" She says as she glances over to Snape.

His glare still firmly in place, "Don't give that look to me, Mrs. Malfoy. How was I to know that you kept secrets from your husband? But look at the bright side, you can always tell him it was Potter's fault. He ought to appreciate that." His face turning completely neutral at the end of his speech, not wanting to betray anything at the look on Hermoine's face.

Sputtering, "Was… was that a joke? Oh my GOD, the snarky git who haunted the dungeons, just told a joke." She raises a hand to her forehead, while saying, "Do I have a fever? Am I hallucinating?"

Waving his hand to silence her, "Please cease these hysterics, they are not called for as the joke was not that funny and as most Gryffindors know, I do have a sense of humor, and it just happens to revolve around torturing them. Something I have always found highly amusing."

Now frowning, "Still I am going to have to explain something to Draco..."

Quickly interrupting her, "Why don't you simply tell him the truth, well a version of the truth anyway, Potter has contacted me and you were assisting me in finding a safe way to bring him back into the country, without anyone finding out."

Hermione's mouth wavers open and closed reminiscent of a fish, until she blurts out, "But Draco knows when I'm lying."

Sighing at the exasperating female, "As I said you will tell him a version of the truth. Draco has always been rather naive when it came to family."

Glaring at Severus, "That is totally unfair and you know it, Draco was manipulated by his father. All children love their parents, And what's even worse is that he trusted you, and you betrayed him in the end as well."

Letting out a defeated sigh at her anger, he responded, "I will explain this once and only once, I will not apologize for my actions, as I still believe it to be the correct course of action. At the time of your wedding, I was working undercover with the ministry to help arrest the remaining Death Eaters. Since no one but the Dark Lord, and Potter saw me assist in the Dark Lords demise, then they would have believe I escaped, and I would have retained their trust. I would have lost that trust, had I attended the wedding of my Godson to a Muggleborn. And had I explained the situation, to you at the time, your reactions would not have been believable. Afterwards we were not on speaking terms and there was no chance to explain. And now that I have the information that I need, I bid you goodbye." Severus then stood and quickly walked away to the front entrance, which was the nearest apparating point.

Hermoine merely stared at the retreating figure, not quite believing that they had been wrong all these years. That instead of a prejudiced, and cynical professor, he was actually a decent and caring man. She then vowed to tell Draco, and to make it up to Severus for believing in the worst of the man, instead of trusting that after everything he would be prejudiced enough to betray his godson.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus arrived home and decided upon an early bedtime tonight, as after an afternoon spent at the Malfoy's he was decidedly exhausted. He was not ashamed of his actions, but he was disappointed that his Godson could think such horrible things of him, but the other part of him knew he deserved it for how he acted during that time of his life. But again it was a necessary evil.

Severus finished eating the dinner Elvis had prepared, and then retired to the library to work a little more on their proposal before bed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

AN: I know its kinda short but don't worry the story is going to be moving on from here, this just seemed like a good place to stop… I already have the meeting and christmas planned… although I'm still working on the world council meeting

Also any reviews are appreciated I do read them and thanks abbyagapao for your review and reminding me that I need to update.


	9. What do I get a 6 year old for Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters just the stupid law that they are trying to get changed.

text

"talking"

_thinking_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus awoke the next morning, still tired and slightly anxious as to what plan Harry had concocted. Rising from bed and performing his morning absolutions, Severus summons Elvis, "I would like breakfast in my study, and special treats prepared for an owl." _That stupid boy needs to learn to take care of his pets, I have no idea how he raised a daughter by himself. His owl should be starved after performing several trans-Atlantic flights in the past few days, even if it is mostly by portkey._

Eating his simple breakfast of bangers, toast, and scrambled eggs, the Potions Master is surprised by Hedwigs arrival. Opening the window, Severus takes the letter from the exhausted owl, and quickly leads her to a perch with the provided owl treats. "I was not expecting you so soon, your master must have waited no time before replying." he says to the white owl.

Anxious to read his letter, Severus ignores the rest of his breakfast as he opens the envelope, slightly curious/frightened as to what plan Harry has come up with. After the drop of blood and the answer to the security question, Severus opens the letter and reads.

Dear _Severus,_

_I was very pleased after receiving your letter, and I believe that I have come up with a plan that will assist in both of our endeavors. I will meet you at 10 pm, at the Shrieking Shack, and we will have one hour until my connecting portkey activates. An hour should be enough time to get in and out of the Chamber of Secrets, with all of the documents you require. Then when my portkey activates, I would like you to come with me, and spend Christmas at my home. It would be the ultimate Christmas present for Olivia._

_I want to reassure you that I would not expect anything in return, simply that you meet and spend time with your daughter. A daughter that should have a chance to know both of her parents. She's very smart and I'm sure you would have much in common. Well as much in common as a child and a grown man can have._

_Love,_

_A Dear Friend_

Severus leaned back in his chair, and reread the letter to memorize the time and place of the meeting. Then he put his head in his hands as he contemplated the thought of not only spending the night in Harry Potters house, but meeting his daughter for the first time, and on Christmas at that. _What does one get a six year old for Christmas? Especially one who has been raised as a muggle? Even though Harry said a gift was not required I will still feel delinquent in my fatherly duties if I do not arrive with a gift._

Suddenly Severus stands, and quickly striding to the fire he calls for his house elf Elvis as he burns the letter and envelope, so that no evidence remains.

As the elf appears, he says, "Elvis I need you to go to Malfoy Manor, and ask Mrs…. Malfoy if she is available to speak with me this morning. Make sure you say it is important and it regards the matter we spoke of yesterday, and that I have already received a response letter. And make sure that she is alone, her husband must not know." Elvis bows as he disappears to do his masters bidding.

As the house elf is gone Severus begins packing for his trip. Packing only takes a small amount of time, as he has a limited amount of muggle clothing. As he closes the bag he makes sure to leave room for a gift. Severus then shrinks the bag to place in his pocket, and prepare for his trip, writing detailed instructions for Elvis. He was not certain how long he would be gone, as he was sure once Olivia met him, she would either hate him, as was his secret fear, or she would cling to her long lost father and try to never let him go.

Elvis soon returns and relays Hermoine's message word for word, "The only time available for us to meet, on such short notice is at 12:30, Draco has a last minute lunch meeting, and as such will be out of the house. We will only have an hour or so, so that will have to do. Don't respond back, either you will arrive or you won't."

Elvis just waits after finishing his message, knowing that his master will have instructions. He was not disappointed as Severus handed him a sheet of instructions. "I will be leaving tonight for an undetermined amount of time, here is a list of instructions, I will send Hedwig for my mail. Since I will gone I would like you to spend Christmas, and help out at the Malfoy's." Elvis just nods, happy that he will be of some service at this busy time of year.

A normal person would struggle to find something to occupy his time, but not Severus, he was content to sit and read his latest potions journal. And finally when the time arrived, Severus gathered his things, his notes from Hermoine, made sure he had his shrunken bag, some muggle money, and apparated to the Malfoy foyer.

The Malfoy's house elf Leeloo, was waiting to lead him to Hermoine in the library. "This way Master Severus, Mrs. Hermoine has prepared lunch in the library." She says while leading the way, even though Severus has the entire mansion memorized, she always insists on being his guide.

Upon entering the library, Severus entertains the thought, of whether Hermoine is still upset. He then quickly disregards that thought, as she never would have arranged the visit is she was too upset.

The sight of the mistress of the house, quietly sitting in her customary chair, sipping tea and waiting for him to sit before eating, slightly disturbed him, he had been fully prepared for a shouting match with the former Gryffindor. Settling himself in his chair Severus waits for her to speak, he doesn't have to wait long.

"Before we begin may I read the letter." She asks with a slight plead in her eyes.

He hands over the letter without presentation, he had been prepared for such a request. The dark haired man, sat quietly sipping his tea, waiting for her to finish.

When done she hands back the letter and simply asks, "Well what do you plan to do?" She then begins eating a sandwich while waiting for his response.

He stares at her for a moment, before responding. "I would have thought it would be obvious, I will meet Harry at 10pm, enter the Chamber of Secrets, retrieve the documents, and then I shall accompany him back to his house, and meet my daughter. That is not the issue, I came here for two reasons, I need to know which documents to remove from the chamber and…" here he paused uncertain of how to continue, when he finally decided to just ask. "and I would ask your assistance in selecting and purchasing a gift for a muggleborn 6 year old girl." Severus just glared daring her to say something about him needing help.

A slow smile spread upon her face as she realized almost how adorable her ex-professor could be. He was ashamed of asking for her help, and as such had put up his defenses so she couldn't hurt him. Forcing herself to stop smiling, since she didn't want to alienate him, she still couldn't forgive herself for thinking so badly of him all of those years. "I just wanted to be certain you would go forward with the plan, and as for the documents it is probably best if you just take everything pertinent. Harry will know what documents we used before, and as for a gift I'm certain I don't know what to choose."

He tensed at the last part of her speech, but slowly relaxed as she continued. "My suggestion would be for you to go to a muggle toy store, and ask a clerk there. Most of them are quite helpful and knowledgeable. And I suggest you bring quite a bit of pounds, as toys can be expensive." She then glanced at the clock and realized that he had already, been there for half and hour, and he had yet to eat anything. _I must try to make him eat before he goes, Draco will arrive soon, and I am sure he will forget to eat on his own, with everything that is going to happen today._

As thought he is privy to her thoughts, Severus takes a sandwich and begins slowly eating, as he contemplates what to get a 6 year old girl. When done he stands, and brushes off his robes, as he says, "If that is all then I will leave you, your husband will be home soon and it appears as though I have some shopping to do."

Hermoine stands to tell him goodbye and wish him good luck, when he waves her off, not wanting her sentiments. He then quickly strides to the foyer, attempting to avoid the house elf Leeloo, he did not want to be ushered around. Quickly apparating to Diagon Alley, Severus removes his robe, and shrinks it to put in his pocket, revealing his muggle clothes of black slacks, and a white button up. The ex-professor then exits Diagon Alley through the Leaky Caldron, and walks around the corner to a small toy shop he remembered from once upon a time.

Relieved upon seeing the shop was still there, and he did not have to wander the city looking for another, he hears a bell sound above the door, as he enters. Not knowing where to start, he glances around the room, before walking up to the counter, and the elderly gentleman behind the counter. "Sir if you would be so kind as to help me, I am looking for a gift for a 6 year old girl." Severus says in one of his nicest tones, hoping to entreat the man to help him.

The man looks up from the book he was writing in, "Of course I will help you young man, that's what I'm here for." He then puts a mark in the book, and comes around the counter, while giving Severus an appraising look. Satisfied with what he found, a nervous man, possibly an uncle who was completely clueless.

"Does the young lady have any preferences that you know of, favorite color, animal, or does she like to read perhaps? The white haired man in a tan sweater, asked while pointing around the store to stuffed animals and then the book section.

Severus frowned to himself, he had no knowledge of his daughter, "Yes she does like to read and be read to, but as to anything else I haven't the faintest clue."

Smiling as he responds, "Its alright most people have no idea what to give children, stuffed animals are old standards, and so are books, but if you don't know what ones she already owns, you may want to choose something different. I would suggest a game you could play together, or if she likes to be physical perhaps a bike, or a football. If you don't like any of those ideas, you could look in our doll section, or perhaps a building block set, or something else fun like a Mr. Potato Head."

Leaning towards this so called Mr Potato Head, Severus replies, "What on Earth is a potato head?"

Laughing, while he picks up the box, "A Mr. Potato Head, is a toy shaped like a potato, where you can choose what he or she looks like, either by changing the facial features, shoes or hair. I'm not certain why it is shaped like a potato, but it is and has been for a number of years."

Hmming to himself, Severus looks at the selection of toys, and finally decides upon a…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger but did you really think I would tell you what he bought Olivia for Christmas?

On a separate note I will be home for the holidays and away from the computer so don't expect an update for a few weeks. I will still be working on the next chapter I just won't have internet.

But at least you have the reunion to look forward to…


End file.
